Squeeze bottles for storing and dispensing viscous, flowable materials such as food products like syrups, jellies, and condiments, liquid paints used to produce “spin art”, and other liquid and/or granular materials such as detergents, cleansers and the like are well known. Generally, such bottles include a container made of a plastic or other easily deformable material and define an interior cavity for receiving and storing the product. The container may further define a neck portion disposed at one end of the container that is attached to a dispensing closure assembly. A typical dispensing closure assembly includes a cap that is threadedly connected to the neck of the container at one end, and has a single outlet tip that faces outwardly from the container at the other end. During use, the container is inverted and squeezed to dispense the viscous product from the tip orifice onto a target surface as a directed stream.
Conventional dispensing closures define an orifice having a circular cross section sized to provide the user with flexibility to apply a desired amount of product to the target surface. A softer squeezing of the container will yield a lower mass flow rate out of the tip. Accordingly, in order to accommodate those who wish to apply only a small amount of material to the target surface, the tips are generally designed with a small cross section. Those who desire an additional amount of material can squeeze harder. In the context of a child's spin art toy environment, the target surface consists of a sheet of paper or other material temporarily secured to a turntable adapted to rotate at a controlled rate. As the sheet rotates, the child squeezes the container and the expelled material moves outwardly through the exertion of centrifugal forces. Although the spin art amusement device continues to enjoy a degree of popularity after several decades, its reliance upon a powered rotary mechanism comes at a considerable cost and complexity.
A need therefore exists for a discharge assistant usable in combination with a conventional container that enables one to apply a sufficient and consistent amount of a flowable material, such as a spin art paint solution, to a target surface.
A further need exists for a spin art amusement system that avoids the cost and complexity of prior art systems.